


Drowning In You

by Lingeringchaos, ZionKilse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Ectobiology, First Meeting, M/M, Mild torture, Mutilation, On the surface, Papyrus and Sans are not brothers, Papyrus likes mermaids, Papyrus wants what is best for Sans, Yandere, sans is a mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingeringchaos/pseuds/Lingeringchaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionKilse/pseuds/ZionKilse
Summary: Papyrus meets a mythical mermaid (Sans) out at sea. What a wonderful creature! Papyrus just wants to take the little guy home!





	Drowning In You

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos: A nice lovely fluffy lil fic between a skeleton and his mermaid. (read the tags folks).
> 
> Zion: I needed a mental break from all the long stories to make something short. And have I mentioned my love of yandere?

Sans yawned as he lay himself out on the smooth rocks just above the waterline he loved to lay on. They were great for naps, warmed by the sun with a view of the fishing pier. Small fishing boats came and went, some fished off the pier itself. They were supposed to stay away from the landwalkers, which was fine with him. Getting that close to shore was too much work, he'd rather nap and watch from his favorite spot.

And he did, but one day a boat from the pier came out towards his favorite spot. The rest of his pod retreated to the depths but he didn't feel like moving, he'd only just gotten comfortable. Besides it could turn away and head to better fishing waters.

But it didn't and Sans found himself looking at a skeletal landwalker, he couldn't speak but a few words of their language. But he could understand most of it.

The skeleton was tall even for landwalkers and hasn't seemed to spot Sans yet, steering the boat and looking out into the sea.

Sans thought little of it and with a yawn laid his head down on his arms for a nap in the sun.

The boat came to a stop as the skeleton spotted the enchanting creature laying amongst the rocks.

He'd heard of these creatures but had never seen one, or even thought he'd get this close to one. It was well known they lived in some part of the bay but they hid well.

The small mermonster was sound asleep on the smooth sun kissed rocks, every once in a while a wave would lap against the sides of the rock. He was skeletal from his head down to his waist, where a powerful sweeping tail of glittering scaled blue ecto began. Ending in a wide but delicate fin, a thing of beauty.

Papyrus just had to get closer. He had never seen such a mystifying creature. He climbed into a small row boat and lowered it into the waves, his soul pounding in his chest. Hardly anyone had seen these creatures, they were so elusive. Rumors were those that got too close were pulled beneath the waves and drowned, or lured in by enchanting songs, but this creature seemed relaxed, and of the not deadly variety; Papyrus hoped.

Sans snored on, unaware the landwalker had come to get a closer look at him.

Papyrus took a deep breath, looking the mermonster over at a much closer distance. He doubted many had gotten this close to such a creature and lived to tell the tale. There was something mystifying and enchanting about the creature, even in its slumber. Could it speak his language? Did it have its own? Papyrus had so many questions.

As he got closer Sans began to stir, sockets slowly opening. He yawned widely stretching out more on his rock.

“H-hello!” Papyrus said when he saw movement, soul pulsing with excitement.

Sans sat entirely upright now, supported by his arms. The landwalker's boat nearby and the landwalker was nearly on his rock. He didn't speak though, just watching.

Papyrus gave a small wave, wondering if this creature could even understand his kind of language.

Sans shuffled back on his rock, squinting at Papyrus before repeating the action.

“I’ve never met a mermonster before.” Papyrus said with excitement, his sockets were wide and his white eyelights shifted into stars. “Mermonsters are really rare!”

Sans gave him a look, brow raised. That was because they didn't want to be seen, they were hardly rare. His pod alone was probably at least one of several in the area, and they were twenty strong or more.

"Or maybe you are just shy?" Papyrus mused tapping his chin. "Sorry I'm blathering, I'm just excited. I've never seen a mermonster before."

Sans shrugged his shoulders slightly, arms supporting most of his weight until he shifted he slipped into the water.

Papyrus didn’t want him to go, but he didn’t want to scare him either, so he just stood still, watching the mermonster.

Sans watched him right back before he dove down into the depths, too dark for any landwalker to see. But he wasn't gone, he appeared by the boat. Behind the landwalker so he could get a better look at him, head just barely breaking the surface.

Papyrus blinked as Sans dove and looked around for the mermonster, not realizing he was behind him. “Huh…” Papyrus chuckled to himself. “Amazing.”

Sans watched him as he looked around, landwalkers weren't very smart he decided. Probably a danger to themselves more than anyone else. He started swimming around the boat in lazy circles on his back, his tail slowly propelling him through the water.

Papyrus spotted him and watched him in amazement, as if Sans were doing some kind of strenuous trick or incredible task. Sans would do this for a while before he vanished beneath the waters, he didn't come back this time, much to Papyrus’s disappointment.

Papyrus sighed and smiled to himself staring at the sea. What an  _amazing_ creature. He would have to come back to this spot and see if he could catch a glimpse of the mermonster again. He hoped he would see him again. Maybe if he brought him some fish he'd stay longer for food?

***

Papyrus went out a few days later. He’d done a lot of research on Mermonsters. Unfortunately, most of it was pure speculation. Internet journalists argued whether mermonsters preferred gold or silver, fish or crabs, were real or myths. Still, Papyrus felt that his fish idea was a good one. Fish was easy to come by in his fishing boat, the fish mostly just hopped into his net. Once he had gathered a variety, he set off on his boat with a bucket of freshly caught fish, hoping to see the same creature again.

Sans was of course back on his favorite rock, sound asleep like last time and snoring softly.

Papyrus grinned wide, excited that the same mermonster was in the same spot. He hoped this time he could spend more time with the creature. His boat came to a stop and he quietly climbed into his row boat, setting it into the water, rowing his way to the rock with the bucket of fish.

Sans was still asleep this time when he got closer, the others warned him that he shouldn't get so close to Papyrus but Sans didn't see anything potentially dangerous about this landwalker, all he'd have to do was flip his boat over.

Papyrus looked at the sleeping mermonster in wonder. He was surprised he hadn’t woken him up yet. He was clearly a heavy sleeper. Papyrus had the urge to touch the shimmering blue scales that sparkled in the sunlight and resisted. This mermonster must be brave sleeping out in the open. That could be dangerous!

Not that Sans seemed worried since he was laying out on the rocks like nothing could happen, he finally stirred when he caught wind of the smell of fish.

Papyrus smiled. “Hello, again! I brought you fish.” He said, gesturing towards his bucket.

Sans looked up at him and at the bucket, he yawned and sat up rubbing his sockets. A great nap  _and_ an easy meal? Today was a good day.

Papyrus gave a friendly smile as Sans eyed the bucket. He placed it on the rock next to Sans, taking a step back to give Sans space. He didn’t want to spook him. Sans looked at the bucket then at Papyrus, he slipped off the rock and took the bucket with him. He started to swim around the boat again with the bucket on his torso, eating the fish as he swam.

Papyrus watched in fascination as Sans swam. “What’s your name?” He called. “I’m Papyrus.”  


Sans looked up at him when he spoke, he tried to answer but with a mouthful of raw fish. Papyrus couldn’t understand in the least.

Papyrus chuckled as Sans spoke with his mouth full, whatever he trying to say coming out as a garbled mess. This mermonster certainly lacked manners, but then again, he knew very little of merpeople society.

Sans swallowed after a moment, he spoke again but this wasn't any easier to understand. A very clear language barrier in place.

“Hmm…” Papyrus said in thought. “What an interesting language.”

Sans just shrugged and kept eating the fish, when they were gone he threw it back into the boat since he had no more use for it.

“Can you understand me?” Papyrus asked.

Sans nodded, he did.

Papyrus smiled wide. If only he could understand the mermonster, he had so many questions! “Good! Well, I hope you enjoy the fish.”

Sans nodded at this, it was pretty good.

“I live on the land to the west.” Papyrus said. “Right by the sea, I have a great view.”

Sans looked at the shore, he nodded but he didn't really care.

Papyrus assumed the mermonster must live around here. They were practically neighbors! He was only a few minutes walk from the shore. Sans kept swimming until he got tired, then he was just lazily floating beside the boat.

Papyrus chuckled softly, admiring Sans’s beautiful blue scales. They were about the same color as the sky, standing out against the murky seawater.

“Isn’t it dangerous, living out here all by yourself?” Papyrus mused. The waters had sharks and whales and who knows what else.

Sans shook his head, the sharks didn't really attack them. And the whales would get beached this close to the shore, they weren't really on the menu anyways. Not enough fat to sustain whales, or sharks even. No, Mermonsters were not really the targets of anything that wanted to eat them. They certainly didn’t get along with their kin the sirens, but that was more political.

“Well that’s good.” Papyrus said, he would have thought living in the sea would be dangerous, but perhaps not to a mermonster.

Sans had no idea why a landwalker would even care, but then again the water was probably scary to someone without fins. They were kind of pathetic, really.

"Do you guys have underwater buildings? Or do you just sleep in caves and on rocks?" Papyrus asked curiously.

He got an unamused look from Sans, how was he supposed to answer that?

“Uh, right.” Papyrus said scratching the back of his skull. “Do you have underwater structures?”

He nodded at this, they weren't animals. He rolled his eyelights at the landwalker.

“Do you make them with magic?” Papyrus asked curiously.

He shook his head, they didn't need to.

Papyrus hummed in thought, wondering how they built their structures without magic. WIth rock and sand, but, did they have tools? He had so many questions!

Sans yawned after a while, he was getting bored of the landwalker now.

Papyrus wondered how he could gain this monster’s friendship. The language barrier was difficult. Sans didn't say anything before he once again vanished into the depths, far from where Papyrus could see him.

Papyrus sighed. He would have to bring more fish, and maybe some trinkets? The internet said mermonsters liked shiny trinkets and treasures. Papyrus sat back, staring at his computer screen, looking at all sorts of myths and beliefs of mermonsters and his thoughts went back to Sans, lazily lounging on his rock soaking up the sun. The shimmer of Sans’s scales, his smooth polished rib cage, Sans was such a divine creature. Papyrus’s cheekbones flushed as he thought of the mermonster. Such a magnificent being.

***

The next few weeks Sans got used to Papyrus bringing him fish and asking simple questions. Today he was awake and waiting for Papyrus when he got there, sitting on the edge of the rock with his tail halfway submerged in the water. Papyrus looked Sans over slowly. So beautiful, and he didn’t even seem to realize it.

He waved to Papyrus as he drew near, smiling at him and Papyrus’s soul fluttered in his ribcage.

"Papyrus!" He called, he had a somewhat difficult time speaking his language but he managed a few words.

Papyrus grinned wide as the mermonster used his name for the first time. “Wowie you learn very fast my fishy friend!” Papyrus said, armed with a bucket of fish. He was very pleased Sans had finally learned his name. It sounded so nice to hear in Sans's voice.

Sans stuck his tongue out at Papyrus for calling him fishy, fish were food. He wasn't food.

Papyrus chuckled softly, handing the bucket over. “No manners, as always.”

Sans continued to have no manners as he shoved a whole fish in his mouth. Typical for the mermonster, though Papyrus still had no idea if this was normal behavior or not. Sans was the only one who would ever come out.

Papyrus only had Sans’s behavior to go on, and what simple answers he could gather. Sans was currently chewing his fish noisily, the fish tail hanging out of his mouth. Sometimes when he ate Papyrus would catch a glimpse of fangs further back in his mouth.

Papyrus ignored his new friend’s bad manners. He was a beautiful mythical creature, he could give him a pass on table manners. Sans spit the tail and bones into the water after a moment, picking a rib out from between his teeth and flicking that into the water too.

Okay, really bad manners. But still, Papyrus should just be happy to be in his presence. Sans gave him a curious look, Papyrus was strangely quiet today.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” Papyrus said. He didn’t want to insult Sans, so he wasn’t quite sure how to word it. “I was wondering if your friends ate fish like you too.”

Sans blinked then nodded a little, some did some didn't. They weren't really worried about how they ate, table manners didn't really matter when all your scraps were bottom feeder food. And you didn't have a table anyways. Personally Sans found the whole idea silly.

Papyrus smiled and nodded. “It’s interesting to learn about different types of monsters and their habits.” He explained. “I guess I’m just very curious.”

Sans rolled his eyelights and huffed at Papyrus, that was putting it mildly.

“Okay I’m  _very_  curious.” Papyrus said sticking his tongue out feeling giddy. Sans was actually  _spending time_  with him, albeit while eating. Papyrus watched Sans intensely a faint orange flush dusting his cheekbones. Curious indeed, about Sans.

Sans stuffed another fish into his mouth, chewing messily. Papyrus gave a fond snort, shaking his skull with a smile. His rude manners were endearing, really. Annoying but at the same time Papyrus found it make him want to teach him proper manners. He could take care of Sans, teach him how to behave in proper society.

Sans continued to munch on his fish, he enjoyed the variety Papyrus always brought. It was nice to not always eat the same fish. And not have to hunt them down himself, always a perk.

Papyrus was glad his friend liked the fish he brought, he tried to mix it up so it wouldn’t get boring and if he had to guess, he would assume it was appreciated.

“Do you guys travel?” Papyrus asked wondering if mermonster clans migrated.

Sans nodded as he chewed, they left in the winter for warmer water so they wouldn't freeze. And so they wouldn't starve, they didn't actually live that deep. The sun could still reach their homes.

“Guess is the sea is a big place. Lots to explore, and maybe you travel for winter?” Papyrus mused to himself.

Sans nodded again to confirm this, he held the bucket out to Papyrus. He'd already eaten them all.

“I’m glad you are enjoying the fish I bring!” Papyrus said with a chuckle. Sans smiled and let go of the bucket, there was a shell left inside of it by the mermonster.

“Oh my.” Papyrus said with wonder. “It’s beautiful.” He said to himself. It was small but whole. The ones he found on the beach were always broken.

"Gift." Sans told Papyrus simply.

“Thank you!” Papyrus said sincerely, examining the shell. It was around the size of Sans's palm, white with little pink streaks. Sans nodded at him, he'd found it on his way over today. Papyrus was very nice and brought him a lot of fish, it was the least he could do. Papyrus ran his fingers along the shell feeling the smooth texture.

“I will take good care of it.” Papyrus promised, gently touching the gift.  _A gift from Sans._  Papyrus’s eyelights glew a soft orange.

Sans nodded and waved to Papyrus, slipping into the water like he usually did.

Papyrus smiled and made his way home. Things were going amazing between he and Sans. It had taken him some time to learn the mermonster’s name and earn his trust, but it seemed that Sans was finally accepting him as a friend. The thought filled Papyrus’s soul with joy and he blushed. Sans was such an amazing monster, and to think he was friends with someone like him!

***

Over the next few days it stormed heavily, making the waters far too dangerous for Papyrus to visit Sans. But finally nearly four days later the weather cleared up enough for him to go, it was slightly overcast still and the waters were choppy. Nothing too bad thankfully, he missed Sans so much. Not to mention he was worried about him, was he safe?

Papyrus brought lots of tasty fish for his friend since it had been so long. He hoped Sans would be at the usual spot.

When he got there, Sans was laid across the rock, unmoving. A large gash going lengthwise down his tail, it didn't appear to be bleeding anymore but judging by the smears of magic on the rock Sans had dragged himself out of the water. Then passed out, his ecto has dulled to a blue gray color.

“Oh stars!” Papyrus exclaimed his soul clenching in fear for Sans. He had no medical supplies on his boat and his healing magic was less than impressive. He wouldn’t be able to heal Sans at all like this.  He would have to take his friend home with him, leaving him unconscious on a rock was not an option. The Great Papyrus would not abandon his friend! Who knew how long he had been laying like this?

Papyrus swallowed hard looking at the large gash along Sans’s tail. Someone had done this to Sans. This was no accident from the storm, Papyrus was sure. Fury ignited in his soul. Who could do such a thing? Who would hurt his friend?  _He had to protect Sans. He would find who had hurt him, and make them pay._

Papyrus dumped his bucket of fish out and filled it with sea water, so he could attempt to keep Sans hydrated on the trip home. Perhaps he could keep Sans in his bathtub?

Sans was so very light, even with his full weight. He didn't stir even as Papyrus lay him down in his boat, splashing his tail with water and beginning to row home as quickly as he was able.

Once Papyrus reached shore he carried his friend to his bathroom, putting a plug in the tub and filling it with water. He checked the temperature and tried to match it to the sea’s temperature, gently laying Sans in the water once it was a few inches deep.

Sans whimpered and curled slightly, the fresh water causing his scales to further discolor.

“Oh- oh no.” Papyrus said at the discoloration. He needed sea water it seemed. He ran outside with his bucket. Thankfully he lived right by the shore. He scooped up the water from the waves and brought it inside dumping it into the tub and mixing it with the freshwater. When enough saltwater was mixed in he seemed to relax, as if the freshwater had pained him.

Now to do something about the terrible gash in his tail.

Papyrus grabbed his first aid kit looking through the contents, grabbing some sutures. Bandages wouldn’t do well in the water, perhaps he could sew the wound shut?

It was worth a shot, he didn't want to chance losing his precious and most special friend. Sans was still out, it would be better to do it now, so that Sans wouldn't feel a thing.

Papyrus grabbed a needle from the first aid and threaded it with the sutures. He took a cloth dipped in peroxide and pulled Sans’s tail gently up out of the water. He ran the sterilized cloth over the wound, hoping this would prevent infection. The wound bubbled with magic as the peroxide was applied. He then began to apply stitches with the needle and sutures. It wasn’t all that different from patching clothes he realized. Sans, fortunately, did not wake through the entire procedure.

Sans woke a handful of hours later. His tail throbbing and his body weak, but he wasn't on his rock anymore. He was sitting in shallow water in a room?  He began to panic, where was he? This wasn't the sea! He was in some kind of white room, it was covered in flat white square rocks. He was submerged in water in a small square and across from him was a taller smaller square, both having strange metallic fins?

Papyrus poked his skull in hearing splashing as Sans panicked. “Thank the stars, you’re awake!” Papyrus left only to return with a bucket of fresh fish. Sans startled but relaxed when he saw it was Papyrus, he sighed and laid back in the tub. He'd been afraid a strange landwalker had brought him home to eat him. Thank the stars it was just Papyrus.

“I found you after the storm on your napping rock, you had a nasty wound on your tail and you were so pale. I didn’t know what else to do but take you home!” Papyrus said looking concerned. “I’m afraid my healing magic is lacking but I do know some first aid. I cleaned the wound and stitched it, I'm kind of happy you were asleep for it.” Papyrus admitted, kneeling next to the tub.

Sans nodded to show he understood, he looked down at his tail. He sighed again and rubbed his sockets, he felt really weak.

“I hope this is enough water, but i can get more if it's not.” Papyrus said nervously. “I wasn’t sure what to get you but fish.”

Sans looked down at the water and shook his head, his tail would dry out if he couldn't submerge it. He touched a spot on the side of the tub to show him how high he needed the water to go.

Papyrus furrowed his brow bone before understanding. “Alright, I’ll be back with more sea water.” Papyrus said giving his friend a smile. Sans gave him a tired smile in return, he settled down again closing his sockets to rest.

Papyrus came back a short time later with two buckets of sea water. He gently poured them in, submerging Sans in deeper water.

“There, that’s better.” Papyrus said. He would have to remember to keep the water at this height and to cycle in fresh sea water.

Sans cracked his sockets to look at Papyrus sinking down into the water and submerging his entire body in the sea water.

“Is there anything I can get you?” Papyrus asked frowning. Sans peeked out of the water at Papyrus, sockets just above water level. He shook his head a bit, sinking back down. Sans just wanted to rest, so he could recover.

“I’ll let you rest.” Papyrus said. “Eat some fish, it’ll help.” Papyrus gestured to the bucket, he was so glad Sans was alright. He had been terrified he would lose his friend. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Sans, even after such a short time of knowing him. Papyrus knew it was a little strange but he cared so much about Sans. The idea of losing Sans terrified Papyrus.

He shut the light off, but left the night light on, and closed the door halfway, sighing in relief. Sans was safe. He was okay, and in Papyrus’s home. Nothing could get to Sans here. Nothing would hurt Sans here. Papyrus would take care of  _everything._

***

Sans would take a few fish, eating slowly and generally being lethargic over the next few days. Papyrus dutifully drained the old sea water and filled it up with new every morning, and made sure to get Sans a variety of fish so as he would not get tired of the same fish. He wasn’t sure if Sans liked to snack on seaweed as well, but thought since Sans wasn’t in the sea, he could bring some home just in case while at work catching fish on his fishing boat. He found he rather liked caring for the incapacitated mermonster. It was nice to take care of him when he so clearly needed the help. He needed Papyrus, and he would be there for Sans every step of the way. Papyrus devoted all his time and thoughts to the mermonster, making sure the water was just the right temperature, serving him only the freshest fish, and daydreaming about Sans and those beautiful cerulean scales of his. They were duller than they should be, and the desire to make whatever or whoever did this pay was in the back of Papyrus’s mind like a whisper.

Sans appreciated the help and care Papyrus was offering, steadily the gash in his tail began to mend and he was regaining his usual vibrant blue color in his ecto. His bones lost the grey hue and were whiter as he grew stronger.

“What happened? Was it the storm?” Papyrus asked one morning, pouring in fresh sea water, trying not to display the wrath he felt to whoever would harm  _his_  friend.

Sans shook his head, the storm hadn't bothered he or his people at all. It was who came with it, he frowned and thought how best to convey this to Papyrus.

“Were you attacked?” Papyrus asked with a grimace. Someone  _had_  hurt Sans. Someone had tried to take Sans away from Papyrus, forever. Sans nodded a bit at this. Papyrus frowned deeply, this was terrifying!

Sans took a few moments and tried his best to sound the word out in Papyrus's language.

"S-si...siren?" He tried.

Papyrus blinked. “You were attacked by a siren?” Papyrus asked in surprise. He had thought they were just myths! But then again he thought Sans was a myth too, how many creatures didn't he know were real? So a siren had attacked Sans, he clenched his fists at his side.

Sans nodded at Papyrus, sirens was the term for it in his language anyways. He had no idea how to translate their word for it so he just used that one.

“Do sirens and mermonsters not get along?” Papyrus asked.

Sans shook his head, they fought over living spaces and other such territories. They had come with the storm, since it helped cover any noise they would have made during their approach.

“I see.” Papyrus frowned. He didn’t want to send Sans back to such a dangerous place. Well, he didn’t have to worry quite yet, Sans was still recovering, but still.

Sans settled down with his bucket of fish, eating steadily as he looked up at him. He also appreciated the view of the sea through the bathroom window, he hoped he could go back soon.

“You seem to be recovering quickly at least.” Papyrus mused, too quickly in his opinion. How could Papyrus keep him safe if he went back into those dangerous waters? Papyrus couldn't help him there, what if next time he didn't make it?

Sans nodded and smiled at Papyrus, it was all thanks to him he was recovering so quickly Papyrus smiled back.

“I care about you, you know?” Papyrus said softly. “You’re my friend. I’m so very glad you’re okay.” Papyrus just wanted to keep Sans okay. Sans had to stay safe, Papyrus wouldn’t let anything else happen to Sans, not  _ever._

"Friend." Sans repeated with a nod, he was glad he'd made friends with Papyrus. Or he might not have survived the siren attack.

“Yes, friends.” Papyrus said beaming. It was the first time Sans had called him friend. Papyrus was proving himself to Sans! Soon, Sans would see how valuable Papyrus could be, how much Papyrus truly cared about Sans. He would protect his mermonster friend, from the sirens and anyone else who would do him harm.

Sans settled again and returned to munching on his fish, he was less messy now. Putting the remains in the bucket instead of everywhere else like he did while in the sea.

Papyrus appreciated the attempt. He couldn’t let Sans go back to the sea where it was dangerous, he decided. He would have to convince Sans to stay here, where it was safe. Papyrus couldn’t bear the thought of losing Sans.

***

Days turned into weeks and soon it had been a month since Papyrus had brought him home. Sans was singing as he looked out the window at his home, the sea. He was completely healed now and ready to go back. The tub was cramped and far too shallow. He couldn't swim freely like he used to do, his song was mournful but so beautiful.

Papyrus heard the beautiful singing, and hummed, pleased. Sans had the most beautiful voice, and while the song sounded sad, it was beautiful, like a little bird singing from its cage. Papyrus stepped into the bathroom, bringing in a fresh bucket of fish for his friend. He'd grown so very fond of his little friend, he had someone to talk to now when he got home from work everyday. It was nice, having Sans around. And if Papyrus was being honest with himself, he was starting to develop feelings for the mermonster.

Sans looked over his shoulder, hands resting on the window sill when he heard the door open. He stopped singing to speak to Papyrus, he'd picked up more words now.

"Papyrus? Go home now?" He asked pointing to the sea. "Better now." He flicked his tail gently to show he could move it without pain now.

Papyrus paused, glancing out the window looking at the vast sea. Full of sirens and other potential dangers that could devour his friend. His soul twisted at the thought, Sans needed to stay here where it was safe.  _He needed to stay with Papyrus._

“Wouldn’t it be safer if you stayed here?” Papyrus said carefully.

Sans frowned looking back outside. "But…home?"

“Home is dangerous.” Papyrus said patiently.

"No?" Sans said shaking his head and pointing to the tub. "Small."

“You’ll get used to it.” Papyrus said and frowned, he supposed the tub was a little small. “Maybe I can install a pool. I don’t think you’re ready to go back yet, Sans.” Papyrus couldn’t let Sans go back. Sans could get hurt, he could get killed. Papyrus would take care of Sans and give him everything he needed! Why didn’t Sans understand?

"But better now." Sans insisted, he didn't like being inside. He'd always been free, to swim and go where he wanted. He yearned for it again, the sunning rock, he even missed shooing crabs out of his house in the evening.

“Not yet.” Papyrus disagreed, really, Sans was being difficult for no reason! Papyrus knew what was best for his friend. Why couldn’t Sans see that? Papyrus was protecting him from all the dangerous things that could hurt him. Sans belonged with Papyrus, where it was safe.

Sans made a whimpering noise and lay his head on the window sill, watching the sea from his tiny tub.

“It’s safer for you right now.” Papyrus said gently petting his skull. “You’ll be home soon.” As in, this was Sans’s home, and he’d accept it soon enough. Papyrus wouldn’t let Sans leave and go back to danger. What kind of friend would he be?

***

Another week passed in his tiny tub, Sans spent most of his time sitting at the window or sleeping. He wanted to go home so much, he was going to ask Papyrus again today. Surely he was well enough to go home? Nothing hurt at all and he was homesick. Yet every time he brought it up to Papyrus, the other changed the subject.

Papyrus came in with two buckets of water and cheerfully greeted his friend, pouring the new water into the tub. Sans had been incessantly asking Papyrus to leave and he'd decided he had to take Sans’s safety into his own hands. Sans could get killed in the sea by those terrible sirens, and Papyrus wasn’t about to let that happen. Sans would stay here, with Papyrus,  _forever._  Papyrus would take the best care of Sans, he would see!  _He was his now, even if Sans didn't know it yet. Papyrus would make him see his error._

But Sans wasn’t ready to consider this home so Papyrus decided he needed a little push. Today’s water didn't come from the sea, but from the tap. Freshwater, just a little nudge to make Sans realize he needed to stay and accept Papyrus's care. That he needed Papyrus. Sans was  _his._ Sans would have to learn that sooner rather than later. This was for the best. He would do anything to keep Sans safe  _with him._

He remembered the affect the freshwater had on him the first day, it had weakened Sans. It was just a little, to keep him weak enough so he would stay with Papyrus.  _Where he belonged._

Sans turned around as he came in. "Papyrus, home now? Please?" He begged him.

“If you are sure you are feeling better tomorrow I will take you home.” Papyrus sighed, pretending to give in. “I just want to make sure you are healed.” It wasn’t exactly lying to Sans. It was misleading him, for his own good! Papyrus knew what was best for him after all.

Sans's face lit up, he would get to go home tomorrow! He was sure of it! Sans smiled brightly and began to sing, he was so happy, it was even more beautiful than his other singing. Papyrus listened to the song, watching his skeleton sing. Magnificent.

Papyrus smiled at his friend’s joy and sat down to eat with him. Papyrus found he enjoyed sharing his meals with Sans, even if they had very different diets.

Sans settled down enough to eat, glancing outside. Soon he would be free to swim wherever and whenever he wanted. No longer would he be taunted by the window by the sea he could not reach. Tomorrow he’d be in the waves able to swim the vast expanses the sea had to offer. He missed his friends, his home, his rock.

“I bet you miss the sea, huh?” The tall skeleton said as if reading his thoughts. “I hope my home wasn’t too much of a hassle for you while you were healing.”

Sans nodded, he missed it greatly. "Miss…" he agreed softly. Papyrus's home was nice and all, but it wasn't suited for an aquatic creature like him. He needed large amounts of space and water to be happy, even if food was easier to obtain.

Papyrus nodded in understanding. “Soon.”

"Thank you." Sans murmured touching the window, a longing look in his eyelights.

“Of course.” Papyrus said. He knew Sans wanted to go home, but he would learn that he was safer here. Sans would learn to be happy. Afterall, he belonged with Papyrus, Sans was  _his_ , and Papyrus knew what was best.

***

The next morning Sans woke up feeling weak, he groaned  

“Good morning, Sans!” Papyrus greeted cheerfully holding a bucket of fish.

Sans smiled and sat up in the tub. "Mornin. Home today?" He asked, he refused to let this chance pass him by.

“Yes!” Papyrus said with a nod.

Sans smiled and sat up in the tub, accepting the bucket of fish from Papyrus.

Papyrus had put something a little special in Sans’s fish today. Namely, poison. Now that sounded bad, but it was a tiny amount. Not enough to really hurt Sans, just enough to make him a _little_  sick.

Sans ate quickly, if he ate faster the sooner he could go home. He ate too fast to notice that his fish tasted a little off.

Papyrus hummed to himself cheerfully eating as well. “You’ll have to still let me visit you, I'll miss you.” Papyrus said.

"Yes, visit." Sans agreed happily, he saw no reason that Papyrus couldn't visit him. He'd done so much for him, how could he say no?

Papyrus smiled happily. “Well, let me just wash these and we’ll get ready to go.” The tall skeleton gestured towards his plate and the empty bucket.

"Okay!" Sans smiled his tail flicking in excitement.

Papyrus gave his skeleton a fond smile, and went to do just that, clean up. Soon enough the fish and the fresh water would do their work.

Sans settled at the window to wait, he frowned as he sat there waiting. He didn't feel so well, his magic was churning. Before he even realized it he was leaned over the tub, his magic revolting and sending the fish he'd just eaten all over the floor. He heaved and coughed, his throat hurt from his bile burning it as he threw up.

Papyrus came in and frowned. “Oh dear!” He said with worry. “Sans, are you alright?” He gently pat the mermonster’s back, looking as if he had no idea what to do.

Sans whimpered and coughed roughly. "F-fine." He told his friend. "Please, home?"

“Sans I can’t take you home if you’re sick.” Papyrus said sounding worried. “Perhaps you are not ready?”

"N-no! Please Papyrus! Go home!" He pleaded with him desperately, looking like he could cry. The tall skeleton sighed and gave Sans a sad smile, gently placing a hand on the mermonster’s shoulder.

“No, Sans. I can't just leave you in the sea while you are sick. I've taken care of you so far, You need to trust that I know what's best for you.” He said firmly. Sans belonged to him and he would do everything he needed to make sure he was taken care of.

"B-but…" Sans whimpered up at him, he felt fine yesterday. He was better now, he would be fine if he could go home now.

“You’re clearly not well.” Papyrus continued. “Let me take care of you.”

Sans looked down, tears joining the mess already on his face. He just wanted to go home, he slipped back into the tub and sank under the water. He'd been so ready to go home again and it had been snatched away by some stupid stomach bug!

Papyrus put a bucket next to the tub for the small skeleton to throw up in. He knew what was best for Sans, and that was staying here, with him. Even if Papyrus had to manipulate him to do it. Sans would have to learn that this was his new home, one way or another. Papyrus wasn’t going to keep indulging his whims, he belonged to Papyrus and it was time Sans stopped being silly and realized this.

They’d spent the last few months together. Why would Sans even want to leave? Sans stayed under the water that was unbeknownst to him causing him to further weaken. He didn't come out for the rest of the day.

Papyrus let Sans sulk. Sans would just have to get over it. They belonged together. Such a rare and fantastic monster was a prize and Papyrus had taken it and was never going to let go. Sans was  **_his_** , Sans belonged to him and he would keep him,  **forever**. Papyrus would not humor Sans’s ridiculous notions any longer. It was time to put his foot down.

Sans didn't eat that night, he wasn't interested in the fish Papyrus brought or in conversation. He stayed low in the tub, so clearly upset.

Papyrus let him sulk. Eventually Sans would eat, he’d get hungry enough. And if he didn't, Papyrus would  _make_ him.

***

Sans didn't want to eat breakfast either, he turned away from Papyrus. He felt like he was trapped here, where he didn't belong.

“Sans, you need to eat.” Papyrus scolded. “You’re not going to get better by not eating.”

Sans glanced over his shoulder at Papyrus. "Don't wanna…Home...go home."

“This is home.” Papyrus said firmly.

Sans blinked looking confused, this wasn't home. "No, not home." Sans insisted pointing out the window. "Home there."

“It is a nice view.” Papyrus said.

"Papyrus!"

“Yes, Sans?” Papyrus asked.

"Home!" He pointed out the window again.

“No, Sans.” Papyrus shook his skull.

"Yes!" Sans argued his volume growing as he became frustrated.

“Sans, you are being silly.” Papyrus shook his skull. “This is your home now! Clearly you can't take care of yourself out there! You’ll just get hurt again. I’m taking care of you now.”

Sans stared at him like he'd grown another head, this wasn't his home! What was going on with his friend! "No! Go home! Now!"

“No, Sans. This is home. Stop being childish.” Papyrus scoffed.

"No!" Sans objected his tail slapping the water and sending it all over.

Papyrus scoffed. “Really, Sans? Look at the mess you’re making.” Papyrus scolded. He glanced at the tub, before he was splashed in the face.

“Sans you are getting water everywhere!” Papyrus scolded. “You are making a mess and wasting water!” Papyrus sighed and pulled the plug out of the drain, draining the water by half before placing it back in. “There. Now you can’t make such a mess. Honestly, there is no reason to throw a temper tantrum like a child!”

Sans stopped splashing his sockets wide, he was going to dry out with so little water! “Papyrus no!”

“Are you going to stop behaving so foolishly?” Papyrus demanded, hands on his hips, like a mother scolding a naughty child.

Sans whimpered and nodded, what choice did he have? He needed more water, and only Papyrus could bring him more sea water.

“I just want to take care of you Sans. You’re my friend. Don’t make me do such things.”

Sans whimpered, sitting furthest corner of the tub, arms wrapped around him as he looked up at Papyrus. He felt so weak with so little water in the tub. He didn’t want to dry out! Worst of all Papyrus wouldn't let him go.

“Now then, how about you sit here and think about your abhorrent behavior.” Papyrus scoffed, walking out to leave Sans to do just that.

"B-but- water!" Sans whimpered pitifully.

Papyrus left Sans to sit in the small amount of water for a good thirty minutes before coming back with buckets of seawater. Truly, he spoiled the mermonster. But how could he not? Sans was such an amazing creature, Papyrus couldn’t help but pamper what was his. By then Sans had passed out, slumped over the edge of the tub. His brilliant blue ecto had dulled down to a murky grey blue instead.

Papyrus tutted and filled the tub with the sea water, making sure it was high enough for Sans to submerge. He gently pet the skull of the sleeping skeleton. So lazy, napping at a time like this. Papyrus sat and gently hummed, petting his mermonster. He was such a good friend, to take care of Sans like this.

Papyrus hummed to himself, gently petting his sleeping friend. He was sure Sans would be much more agreeable after his nap.

Sans would wake up about thirty minutes later, feeling less weak. He woke up to a hand petting his skull and he looked up at Papyrus.

“Feeling better, sleepyhead?” Papyrus purred.

"Y-yes…" he murmured.

“Now I’m sorry you made me do that, but I hope we can get past today’s unpleasantness.” Papyrus cooed still stroking Sans like a pet.

Sans just nodded, he wished he would stop petting him like some kind of animal. He had to find a way to free himself, Papyrus...something was wrong with him.

“See how nice things can be, if you’re a good boy Sans?” Papyrus purred, staring at Sans as if he was something marvelous, something that belonged to  _him._  Like a prized possession instead of a monster with feelings.

Sans sank down in the water a bit but would nod slightly, he didn't want to risk making Papyrus mad again.

Papyrus looked delighted by this, and he began rubbing Sans’s stiff cold shoulders. “You’ll like it here Sans. This is home now. Don’t you see? You belong to me. No one can take care of you like I can.”

Sans sunk down more into the water, as if trying to get away. He had to get on his good side, somehow.

“See how nice things can be?” Papyrus purred.

"Yes." Sans replied softly. He supposed eating would help, and it would probably make Papyrus happy.

"Eat?" Sans asked Papyrus.

“Of course!” Papyrus said going to the kitchen to get Sans some fresh fish.

Sans sighed and dunked himself under the water enjoying the small amount of depth it gave before coming back up.

Papyrus came back in with fresh fish, this time poison free. Sans sat up in the tub and accepted the bucket from Papyrus, he ate slower than earlier. Maybe he'd eaten too fast and made himself sick?

"Thank you."

“Of course!” Papyrus said happily. Sans just quietly ate, he gave the bucket back when he was finished.

“Are you feeling any better?” Papyrus asked placing his hand on Sans’s shoulder.

"Tired…" Sans admitted quietly, the dehydration had drained so much of his energy. And the hand on his shoulder did not feel comforting, if anything it felt like a vice.

"Perhaps you need another nap? It seems like mermonsters need their rest." Papyrus said. Or at the very least, Sans liked to rest.

Sans of course nodded, he still felt very weak and a nap sounded good. He just wished it was on his favorite rock, out in the bright sun.

Papyrus, unfortunately for Sans, stayed close, gently petting him as if Sans were his well,  _pet._

Sans would slip under the water in hopes of deterring further touching, he wasn't finding it enjoyable in the least

Papyrus sadly had work to attend to, so he let the mermonster rest for now. He went about cleaning the home, and preparing Sans for a longer stay. He called a local business to get a pool installed.

Sans peeked out once he was gone, sighing into the water and creating bubbles. He needed to figure out a way to escape.

Sans couldn’t just walk out, and trying to flop his way out the door was laughable. He would be caught and it would surely be painful, especially once he made it outside to the rocks and gravel of Papyrus’s driveway.

Sans sighed and looked out the window for a bit before he settled back down in the water to nap. A plan already formulating in his head.

***

The next day Papyrus worked fortunately for Sans. He made sure to leave fresh sea water and fish for his friend before going off. Sans tended to sleep most of his work day anyway, so he didn’t feel like he’d miss much.

Sans was glad the tall skeleton had to work and was working on figuring out how to escape, he had climbed up into the window and started fiddling with the latch.

The tide came and ebbed. Surely, during high tide would be the best bet? But first he had to figure out how to open the damn window. The latch he found seemed to turn, if he could get it to move maybe he could open the window?

Sans played with the latch, trying to jimmie it up so he could prop the window open, just to practice. He perked when it clicked and began to turn, it was working!

Sans pried the window open and peeked out. It wasn’t too high of a drop, they were on the first floor at least, and the window seemed wide enough that Sans could pull himself through.

And there were no rocks, just sand as far as he could tell. He closed the window and slid back into the tub, he would rest and regain his strength until the moon pulled the tides higher.

Papyrus was home all too soon, greeting Sans loudly from the kitchen as he put together Sans’s meal.

Sans poked his head out of the water when Papyrus came in, yawning widely.

“Well hello there, sleepy head.” Papyrus said walking in with a bucket of fish.

"Hi." Sans greeted looking up at him.

“How was your day?” Papyrus asked, taking a seat next to the tub, offering the fish.

"Nap." Sans explained taking the fish he offered.

“I see.” Papyrus nodded. “I’m going to be installing a pool out back, so you have more space to swim around in. Won’t that be nice?”

Sans tilted his head, what was a pool? He'd never heard of one.

“It’s a place you can swim around in, deeper and wider than the tub.” Papyrus tried to explain at Sans’s confused look. He was also installing a hot tub. He figured it’d be a little too hot for his merfriend, but…. It could be used as a deterrent for bad behavior.

"Oh." He blinked and nodded, offering a smile. That could maybe help with his plan too. "When?"

“They’re going to start building it tomorrow.” Papyrus explained. “I wanted it to be a big above ground pool so you could have space to move around in.” And he would be able to watch Sans swim at all times.

Sans nodded and perked up, he was so cramped in this tub that his tail could never stretch out.

Papyrus smiled at this, he knew Sans would learn to like being his. He was just a little defiant but draining the water had tempered him very well.

Sans started eating his fish shortly afterwards, he wondered if he might be able to leap from the pool into the sea. They might be close enough. If not, he could wriggle his way to the waves surely. Baby sea turtles did it, so why couldn't he? At least that was his logic anyways.

Sans would just have to play nice with Papyrus, because clearly, he had lost his mind. He couldn’t explain his friend’s weird behaviors. And he didn't want to stick around any longer than he had to.

Papyrus hummed, watching Sans as he ate, petting Sans’s tale and beautiful scales. Papyrus felt the need to keep touching him too, much to Sans’s displeasure. Sans pulled his tail under the water, his tail was sensitive and delicate. Without it he would be unable to survive in the sea, he shook his head at Papyrus. He tried to speak a word to explain his actions.

Papyrus gave a thoughtful hum. “What’s wrong?” He asked. He rather liked his friend’s scales. He didn’t’ feel scaly at all but soft and smooth.

He pointed at his tail then made the petting motion and shook his head, he picked up some scales that had come off and showed them to Papyrus.

“Oh, it's sensitive isn’t it?” Papyrus mused seeing the scales. Sans nodded at this, and he didn't want to lose his scales from constant petting. They grew back but that took time.

“I’ll be gentle.” Papyrus promised.

Sans shook his head again, that wasn't going to make a difference if Papyrus was constantly touching his tail. He kept it submerged and as close to himself as he could, but it did him no good.

Papyrus didn’t seem to get the message because he kept petting Sans’s tail, a strange look in his eyelights, and wouldn’t stop.

Sans finally pushed his hands away, more of his scales had fallen off into the water and stuck to Papyrus’s hand. Glittering in the light, he kept shaking his head, noises of distress leaving him.

Papyrus scoffed as his hands were pushed away. Who did Sans think he was? Papyrus would do what he liked to  _his_  property. He knew what Sans needed, he was  _his._

Sans drew his tail up under himself as best he could to keep it away from Papyrus, his soul hammering in his ribcage.

“Don’t be difficult Sans.” Papyrus scolded. Perhaps, his little merfriend needed another lesson?

Sans sunk down in the water his sockets wide, he wished it were deeper, out of his reach. Papyrus scoffed, and pulled Sans up by his tail, continuing to pet his it. Sans hadn't expected this and struggled to get free, he was hurting his tail. His grip too tight.

"Papyrus no!"

Papyrus frowned. “Why are you being like this, Sans? I told you I know what’s best for you!”

"Hurt!" Sans protested still trying to get away from Papyrus, his fingers were digging into his tail.

“It doesn’t hurt, Sans! Stop being ridiculous.” Papyrus scolded. Sans wouldn't stop though, he was certain his tail would be bruised from how tightly Papyrus was holding it. More scales were being scraped off in the struggle, littering the water, tub and his hands.

"Stop!"

Papyrus scowled. “I'm only doing what's best for you Sans!” Papyrus scolded. “You know that! I always do what's best for you!”

"No!" Sans was pleading with him as best he could, his struggles spilling water everywhere and making a general mess of things. He cried out as Papyrus's bony fingers tore into his delicate ecto, wounding the mermonster.

“Clearly you need another lesson.” Papyrus sneered. “I don’t know why I love such a miscreant!” Papyrus huffed turning the shower on, turning it all the way hot.

Sans screamed the hot water burned his open wound and scalded his body, all the while the fresh water weakened his struggles making it harder to get away.

"Papyrus! Stop!" He sobbed begging him, his tail was getting red from the hot water.

“Are you going to stop behaving so foolishly?” Papyrus scoffed giving Sans a look of contempt. Sans clearly needed to learn his place. “I’ve been spoiling you too much. You’ve taken advantage of my feelings for you! Look what you’re making me do, punishing you like a small child. I think I'll put a hold on the pool. You don’t deserve it, acting in such ways!”

Sans merely sobbed weakly, his entire body felt like it was burning up and he couldn't get away from it. The small tear in his ecto hurt the worst, his magic coloring the water around him. His scales were everywhere, several patches missing from it.

Papyrus didn’t seem to take any pity on the monster he was hurting, just watching with a grim satisfaction. It was Sans’s fault after all. If Sans had just behaved, Papyrus wouldn’t have had to do this. He needed to learn, and coddling him wouldn't help.

Sans continued to beg, until he was barely conscious anymore. Slipping down into the hot water, the pain wracking his body too much.

Papyrus shut the water off, tutting in disappointment. “Look what you made me do Sans! I don’t understand why you treat me this way, after all I’ve done for you.” Papyrus said shaking his skull. Sans could only whimper looking up at Papyrus, tears streamed down his cheekbones.

He'd thought Papyrus was his friend, why had this happened?

Papyrus sighed. “You make it hard to stay mad at you.” Papyrus nearly looked love sick as he stared at Sans, even scalded he looked so beautiful. Maybe... _even more beautiful. The way the reddened ecto stood out again blue._

Sans closed his sockets letting his head rest against the tub. "S-sorry…" he choked, the word bitter in his mouth.

“Of course you are.” Papyrus cooed, hand stroking Sans’s arm. Sans whimpered shivering under the hands that pretended to care, but only wrought pain.

“You know how much I love you. I only do these things because you make me.” Papyrus sighed, fondling Sans’s sore tail. Sans cried harder his body shaking, it hurt so much. He wished it would just end.

“Maybe if you behave, I’ll decide to put the pool back in. But you’ll have to be on your best behavior.”  Papyrus mused ignoring Sans’s cries. Sans just nodded a little, what else could he do?

Papyrus...somewhere...somehow...he'd missed something. This landwalker, had lost his mind. Sans wasn't even sure if he'd had his mind in the first place. Perhaps he’d just been very good at pretending he had one to begin with?

“Good.” Papyrus said humming to himself, continuing to pet the poor mermonster. Sans hoped he would change the water soon, he felt so sick and weak. As he was petting Sans the mermonster went limp under his hand.

Papyrus looked down to see Sans was napping again. “You’re so lazy.” Papyrus sighed, but he cleaned Sans's mess up while he slept. The water on the floor, cleaned up his small gash, changed out his water and collected all the fallen scales. Which he put in a small jewelry box for now, finally the bathroom was in order again. Sans was still sound asleep, so Papyrus let him rest.

***

When Sans woke up the house was quiet. He was feeling miserable. His tail ached, and while the water felt better, he certainly still felt sore.

But he was glad Papyrus wasn't here, touching him and hurting him when he spurned that touch. He just lay quietly in the water, no reason to move. He settled on continuing to rest while he had the chance.

He would have to be patient, and wait for the full moon and tide. He could endure until then. Be ‘good’. Do whatever it was Papyrus wanted and sneak out late in the night.

What he didn't know was Papyrus was watching him, had been watching him sleep this entire time. He closed his sockets again and slipped further into the water, unaware of the glowing orange eyelights behind him.

Papyrus watched Sans fall back asleep, his eyelights trained on him. He was so beautiful, especially in his sleep. He hated every minute he spent away from Sans, of course he watched over him as he slept.

Sans gave an involuntary shiver, telling himself it was fine for now. Papyrus was asleep, and he should rest so he could recover more.

The next morning when he awoke he found himself being watched, he stared up at Papyrus with wide sockets. How long had he been there?!

Papyrus smiled. “Good you’re awake.” Papyrus said happily. Papyrus couldn’t believe Sans wasted the whole night napping, but it was something many monsters seemed to do. Papyrus needed very little sleep himself, and had spent the entire time watching over his prize.

"Mornin…" Sans greeted weakly, he didn't try to get up. He still felt absolutely awful.

“You sleep all right?” Papyrus asked with ‘worry’.

"Yes…" Sans murmured.

“Good!” Papyrus said brightly. He stepped out and walked down the path from his home to the sea and scooped up two buckets of sea water for Sans, humming to himself, he placed the buckets on the sand for a moment, staring out into the sea.

Sans was so beautiful,  _especially_  when he slept. Papyrus reached into his pocket and thumbed the shell he kept on his person at all times, the first gift he had ever received from Sans. (The second being Sans himself). He was happy Sans was behaving so far today. Papyrus liked it when his friend behaved, it gave more reason to  _touch._ Sans had slept so peacefully, except the one time he had woken up. Papyrus had watched the rise and fall of the slumbering mermonster’s ribcage, the little twitch of the mermonster’s tail the entire night. Beautiful. Papyrus gave the shell one last stroke, so smooth, before putting it back in his pocket and carrying buckets of sea water back to his home and into the bathroom, giving Sans a wide smile.

Sans looked up at him as he came back in, he was still laid up in the tub and very tired. His color still dull from fresh water.

“There, this should make you feel better.” Papyrus cooed, draining the fresh water. He admired Sans’s beautiful scales, noting many had fallen off. How careless of Sans to not take care of himself. Papyrus tutted, plugging the drain and pouring the two buckets of sea water in the smell of salt and sea filling the air.

“Better?” Papyrus asked. Leave it to Sans to need Papyrus to care for him.

"Yes…" he said softly, but it wasn't enough water. His tail couldn't submerge in two buckets of water. But he had a feeling that Papyrus was well aware of this fact.

“Good.” Papyrus said, humming in thought as he observed the mermonster in his tub. “Perhaps I’ll add more water if you continue to behave.”

Sans looked down, he should have known. Sighing he just nodded because what else could he possibly do? He did his best to splash water over the top of his tail.

Papyrus took this opportunity to stroke along Sans’s shoulder, slowly down his arm, his fingertips greedily touching Sans. Sans expected the touch but at the same time wasn’t ready for it, causing him to startle and splash the both of them.

Papyrus ignored the splash and chuckled softly.

“Silly.” Papyrus cooed giving Sans an intense starstruck look. Sans was only growing more uncomfortable as the time he spent around Papyrus grew, he shrank down a little under his gaze.

Papyrus didn’t seem to notice or chose to ignore Sans’s discomfort, touching and caressing him, purring lowly like a cat with catnip. Finally, Papyrus had to go to work. And Sans couldn’t have been happier to see him leave, he spent the rest of the day trying to stay hydrated.

***

A handful of weeks passed, Sans wasn’t sure how long it had been but he was watching the moon grow fuller every night. It wouldn’t be long now, until he could make his escape.

Papyrus had been completely unbearable. Touching Sans constantly, watching him, watching him sleep, blushing, staring and calling Sans’s  _his_.

Sans had learned many words now but he didn’t use them ever, he was sure he’d say something to set him off. His tail had enough scarring from boiling water already. Papyrus had poured a pot of boiling water on him two weeks ago when he tried to push him away.

In all honesty he was afraid of Papyrus. The skeleton seemed to have no qualms about hurting Sans, especially when angered and Papyrus was set off by the simplest of things. Sans was hoping tonight he’d be able to make his escape.

Sans whimpered to himself as he heard the door opening,  _Papyrus was home from work._

“Oh Sans~” Papyrus called sounding love sick. “I missed you.” Papyrus came in, staring at Sans intensely.

“H-hi..” Sans greeted softly, he dared not refuse to answer him. Anything could set Papyrus off, it was safer to play his game, pretend he didn’t know how to speak Papyrus’s language very well.

“Didn’t you miss  _me?_ ” Papyrus said looking offended, as if expecting some kind of declaration of love and then being turned down instead.

“O-of course.” Sans said leaning over the side of the tub a bit.

Papyrus smiled at that, kneeling next to the tub. He held Sans’s face between his palms and pressed his teeth against Sans’s. “Good. I love you so much, you know.”

He hated this most of all, why did he have to do these things to him? They weren’t lovers, they weren’t together, they were captor and captive! Sans looked away his cheekbones flushing from the action, but this was normal for him.

Papyrus chuckled lowly. “So shy, my pet.”

Sans looked down, it wasn’t entirely that but he wasn’t going to correct Papyrus. He gently pulled his face back looking up at Papyrus.  
  
“Dinner?” He asked softly.

“Of course.” Papyrus said. He had brought Sans something  _special_ , since he’d been behaving so much. Papyrus walked outside and opened his trunk staring down at the creature he’d caught in his fishing boat. It was almost like a merperson, almost. Sharper teeth, uglier fins. A siren.

Sans was admitably hungry, he didn’t get to eat during the day. Papyrus made it a point for them to eat together.

Papyrus had learned today that sirens unlike other monsters didn’t dust, which suited his purposes just fine. What was the phrase, revenge was a dish best served cold? Well this dish would be perfect. Papyrus carried the corpse into his kitchen, cutting the fin into small pieces, wiping the dust and magic towards the drain. He added the fin into a pot where he added other sea food ingredients cooking a fish and siren stew.

Sans waited in the tub for Papyrus to bring dinner, frowning when he took longer than usual. What was Papyrus doing?

Papyrus came in with a big bowl of seafood soup. It smelled delicious, full of crab, fish, seaweed, and Papyrus’s special ingredient.

Sans tilted his head curiously, he didn’t know what that was. Papyrus always brought him raw fish, so this was strange to say the least.  
  
“Papyrus?” He pointed at the bowl and looked confused.

“It’s fish stew! I added crab meat and seaweed. I thought you’d like it.” Papyrus said worried that perhaps Sans couldn’t eat cooked fish, crab and siren.

Sans frowned and shook his head a little at this, he touched where his stomach was as if to convey that to him. Then looked down as if saddened, he wasn’t but Papyrus would think so.

“Oh dear. Can you not eat cooked meat?” Papyrus asked.

Sans shook his head at this, but it made sense. Sans had different biology than Papyrus even though they were both of the monster variety.

“Oh I see.” Papyrus said. That was hardly Sans’s fault. “Well then, don’t you worry I’ll find something for you.”

Sans nodded and lay his head on the edge of the tub, looking up at Papyrus. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Papyrus said cupping Sans’s cheek and carrying the stew out. What a shame. Oh well, he suppose revenge was still enacted against the sirens either way.

Sans sighed as he left, he could smell what he’d put into the stew.  _Siren,_ Sans gagged at the idea alone. He wasn’t a cannibal. He shouldn’t be surprised that Papyrus would try to feed him something like  _that,_ but he didn’t know if he could eat cooked food or not either. He didn’t want to accidentally weaken himself when the full moon was tonight and ruin his chance of escape.

Papyrus came back about ten minutes later with Sans’s usual bucket of fish. He smiled at Sans. “I’ll have to get more creative for a special treat for you next time.” Papyrus mused.

“Thank you, Papyrus.” Sans said sitting up in the tub again, he didn’t smell any siren this time, good.

“Of course, Sans. You know I just want to make you happy.” Papyrus purred.

Sans disagreed completely but he wasn’t about to tell that to Papyrus, he merely smiled and accepted his dinner with another thank you. Then he waited for Papyrus to get his own food, so they could eat together like he always insisted.

Papyrus went to the kitchen coming back with the stew from earlier. Sans swallowed hard, watching as Papyrus ate it.

Oh  _stars_  be hoped Papyrus didn't decide he wanted to eat  _him,_ he felt sick but he ate anyways. Or else Papyrus would fret over him even more, thinking he was sick.

“You’ve been behaving so well, I have good news for you. Next week I’m going to have that local business install the pool.” Papyrus said cheerfully, crunching his teeth down on bits of siren.

"Pool?" Sans repeated looking up from his fish. He'd learned enough words to speak fluently but he didn't use them, Papyrus would want more full conversations if he knew he could speak his language. The forced association had caused him to pick up more and more words.

“Yes, remember I mentioned it a few weeks ago? So you can swim around and have more space than just the tub.” Papyrus said.

Sans nodded at this, giving a small smile. It was hard to smile knowing he was eating a siren and was keeping him trapped here. Papyrus was a disgusting creature.

Papyrus smiled back, none the wiser to his prize’s escape plan. In his mind things were going  _swimmingly._

When Sans finished eating he set the bucket down with a yawn. "Nap?" He asked Papyrus.

“Of course.” Papyrus pet Sans’s tail and kissed him again before taking the empty bucket and his bowl out to clean. Sans settled down in the tub, he wasn't going to sleep but he would pretend until it was time.

Papyrus bid Sans goodnight around nine pm. Sans knew Papyrus would not sleep long, knew he’d been watching Sans sleep, but Papyrus tended to need at least a  _few_  hours.

He would take advantage of that small window, and an hour after Papyrus went to bed he quietly pulled himself up to the window. Carefully opening the latch and pushing it open, the tide had risen but the sea was still a ways away.

But Sans didn't care, it was the only chance he had at freedom. He swallowed hard before letting himself slip out the window and onto the sand that made no noise when he hit it. The sea breeze hit him and he breathed it in, soul pounding in his chest cavity. He gripped handfuls of sand squeezing it with his fingers. He missed the feel of sand.

He began dragging himself across the beach towards the water he called home, it was hard to grip the sand with his hands but he was making progress, the water slowly growing closer. The moon above lighting his way, he was so close now. The sands under his hands moist from the waves lapping up the beach.

The waves were just in front him beautiful, calling to him, beating against the sand white foam rushing forward and pulling back. He could cry, he was almost home.

A boot slammed down on his tail, pinning him to the sand. Pain lanced through his entire body and he screamed in agony, tears forming in his sockets. His entire frame shook as he looked up.

“What. Do. You. Think. You’re. **Doing**.” Papyrus demanded, towering over the small mermonster, orange fire burning in his sockets. Sans felt ice settle in his magic, his stomach churning.  _He'd been so close._

Despite the monster standing on his tail he struggled, trying to desperately to drag himself out from under his boot to reach the sea. His words were pleading but unrecognizable, speaking in his own language.

“You can’t  _leave_  me!” Papyrus growled summoning a white bone construct with a jagged end.  “Who will watch over you!? Who will take  _care_  of you!?” Papyrus stabbed the blade into the middle of Sans’s beautiful scaled fin. “After everything I’ve done for us! After every sacrifice I’ve made, you try to leave me!? Don’t you understand that you are  **_mine!?_ ** _”_  Papyrus dragged the blade, tearing the delicate flesh, spilling magic into the sand. “I will do  **_anything_ **  to keep you! We will  **_never_ ** be parted!”

Sans screamed so loud that his voice cracked, he writhed fruitlessly in the sand as his magic stained it. No one could hear him scream, there was no one to help him. And as Papyrus dragged him back towards the house by his mutilated tail, still trying to claw his way to the sea. Even as his vision started spotting from pain and magic loss, he fought so hard. Crying out in desperation for help.

**_But nobody came._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sans, can't you see that [Papyrus](https://youtu.be/MErvAr0yT4s) just wants what is best for you?


End file.
